Golem
| textcolor=tan| name='Golem'| jname=(ゴローニャ Golonya)| image=Golem.png| ndex=076| evofrom=Graveler| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= GOAL-um | hp=80| atk=110| def=130| satk=55| sdef=65| spd=45| total=485| species=Megaton Pokémon| type= / | height=4'07"| weight=661.4 lbs.| ability=Rock Head *Sturdy| color='Brown'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Golem (ゴローニャ Golonya) is a / -type Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Graveler. To get a Golem, you must trade a Graveler. Appearance Golem's body resembles a large boulder. It has claws on its hands and feet. It even has a face. Special Abilities Golem can have the ability Rock Head or the ability Sturdy. Rock Head prevents Golem from recoiling. Sturdy prevents Golem from being KOed by 1 Hit KO moves. Golem's hide is so hard, that dynamite can't harm it. When they roll down the mountains they live on, they leave grooves. Game Locations |pokemon=Golem |redblue=Evolve Graveler |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Graveler |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Graveler |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Graveler |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Evolve Graveler |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Graveler |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Graveler |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Graveler |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Graveler |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Graveler |hgssrarity = None }} Game Info Pokedex Entries | txtcolor=tan| redblue=Its boulder-like body is extremely hard. It can easily withstand dynamite blasts without taking damage.| yellow=Once it sheds its skin, its body turns tender and whitish. Its hide hardens when it's exposed to air.| gold=It sheds its skin once a year. The discarded shell immediately hardens and crumbles away.| silver=It is capable of blowing itself up. It uses this explosive force to jump from mountain to mountain.| crystal=Its rock-like body is so durable, even high-powered dynamite blasts fail to scratch its rugged hide.| ruby=Golem live up on mountains. If there is a large earthquake, these Pokémon will come rolling down off the mountains en masse to the foothills below.| sapphire=Golem is known for rolling down from mountains. To prevent them from rolling into the homes of people downhill, grooves have been dug into the sides of mountains to serve as guideways for diverting this Pokémon's course.| emerald=It is said to live in volcanic craters on mountain peaks. Once a year, it sheds its hide and grows larger. The shed hide crumbles and returns to the soil.| firered=It is enclosed in a hard shell that is as rugged as slabs of rock. It sheds skin once a year to grow larger.| leafgreen=Its boulder-like body is extremely hard. It can easily withstand dynamite blasts without taking damage.| diamond=It sheds its hide once a year. Its boulderlike body is so tough, even dynamite can't harm it.| pearl=It tumbles down mountains, leaving grooves from peak to base. Stay clear of these grooves.| platinum=Even dynamite can't harm its hard, boulderlike body. It sheds its hide just once a year.| heartgold=It sheds its skin once a year. The discarded shell immediately hardens and crumbles away.| soulsilver=It is capable of blowing itself up. It uses this explosive force to jump from mountain to mountain.| }} Side Game Data |number=043 |pokemon=Golem |group=Rock |fieldmove=Crush 4 |pokeassist=Rock |entry=It hurls stones to attack. It also opens fissures in the ground. |hp=4500 |onsight=Chases and attacks player. }} Category:Rock Pokémon Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon